Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices can be generally divided into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type flat panel display device includes a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like. The organic light emitting display, that is a self-light emitting type display, may have a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response rate.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting display may be applied to a display device for a mobile device such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra-thin notebook, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display device, and the like, or a large electronic product such as an ultra-thin television and the like.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) included in the organic light emitting display may produce colors by injecting a hole and an electron respectively from a first electrode and a second electrode, recombining the hole and the electron in an emitting layer to generate an exciton, and emitting light from a transition of the generated exciton from an excited state to a ground state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.